


守るから (I will protect you) || taekook

by rikuthemochi



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: Taheyung froze. His mind went blank. His arms lost strength as he tried to push the guy away but to no avail.He was terrified.And just as the guy leaned in, bringing his face close to his, he closed his eyes and forced himself to say the only word he can muster despite fear."Jungkook."A oneshot of Taekook.





	守るから (I will protect you) || taekook

Taehyung looked at the brown hair of the boy who was suddenly right in front of him. Everything happened so fast. Jungkook left him at the bar counter while he went to the bathroom. No sooner than he was left alone, this tall guy suddenly walked up to him and asked him if he wanted a drink. Taehyung wanted to say no but for the life of him, his voice won't work. He stuttered. And before he even knew it, he was being pushed against the counter.

He froze. His mind went blank. His arms lost strength as he tried to push the guy away but to no avail.

He was terrified.

And just as the guy leaned in, bringing his face close to his, he closed his eyes and forced himself to say the only word he can muster despite fear.

"Jungkook."

Not a second longer, he felt the weight against him vanish as he pressed against the counter to prevent himself from falling to the floor.

He opened his eyes and saw Jungkook in front of him facing his attacker. He didn't need to see his face to know what expression he was wearing.

He was angry. No. That was too weak a word.

He was furious.

"Beat it."

Jungkook's voice didn't waver. He was seething. Taehyung was almost afraid of him.

"Listen, man," the guy said, "this guy 'ere didn't even resist. I didn't know he had someone with 'im."

"Did he look like he _wanted_ it?"

"It's his fault for not making it clear."

Jungkook snapped and took a step forward, and would have punched the guy if not for Taehyung who held him back.

"Jungkook! It's o-okay. I'm fi-fine. Let it go."

Jungkook turned to see Taehyung's face.

"You're not ok! You're shaking!"

Taehyung bit his lip in frustration and tightened his grip on Jungkook. He was trying to control his shaking. He was trying to keep himself standing. His knees were so close to giving way.

Jungkook's expression shifted from an angry look to looking like he wanted to cry. He looked down before facing the guy who stood there frozen from fear. 

"Get lost. Don't you ever show your face to me ever again."

The guy didn't even think twice before giving an awkward bow and rushing out of the doors.

There was a moment of silence before Taehyung realized that half of the bar was already looking at them. Most of them started whispering.

"Jungkook, let's go."

Jungkook took his hand and led him to the back door where they exited into the cold night air.

They walked for a while in complete silence with Jungkook still holding Taehyung's hand. The bar was near the bay and they proceeded to walk by the shore. After some time, the younger boy stopped. He turned to face Taehyung. Taehyung was shocked. The boy looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm so, so sorry that I left you."

Taehyung panicked. It wasn't Jungkook's fault that it all happened.

"What are you talking about? None of it was your fault! If anything, it was mine. I... froze. I was terrified. My body... won't listen to me. I was reminded of that night... years ago wh-where..."

Taehyung turned pale as memories from that night three years ago came rushing back to him. He choked. He couldn't continue speaking.

But he didn't need to.

Jungkook suddenly pulled him into his arms, into a tight embrace.

"Hush now. You don't need to tell me. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok."

And with that, Taehyung felt a rush of relief. Tears filled his eyes as he embraced the man in front of him.

The man he loves.

Taehyung cried for a good quarter of an hour and Jungkook stood their, silent as he continued to hold his lover in his arms.

After a while, Taehyung calmed down. He shifted his weight backward to look at Jungkook. The boy was flushed red. Tear stains were visible on his face.

"Woah. Wait. Why are  _you_  crying?"

Jungkook wiped his eyes and then looked straight at Taehyung. Taehyung was a little surprised at the sudden determination in Jungkook's eyes.

"I was afraid. What if something happened to you? I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Hey. It's not your fault. Nothing happened. I'm ok. We both are."

"Today. But what about in the future?"

"Hey--"

"I wil protect you."

It took Taehyung a good three seconds to understand what his junior was saying. And when he did, he suddenly felt his face grow hot.

"Wh-- What on Earth are you saying? I am older than you, you know. I should be the one protecting you!"

"Don't worry, hyung. I promise. I'll grow stronger for you."

Taehyung realized that there was nothing he could say to change, or even tone down what Jungkook just said. He knew that if the boy made up his mind, it was set. And nothing in the world can change it. Maybe not even him.

"Fine. But you're not the only one. I'll conquer my fear. I'm sick of cowering."

"Then we'll do it together."

Jungkook slipped his hand into Taehyung's hand and two stared at the sea in comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's presence.

"Oh, and hyung..."

"Yeah?"

Jungkook bowed his head a bit. Taehyung couldn't see his face but he noticed that the younger's ears were quite red.

"Just so it's out there. I love you, ok?"

Taehyung laughed. He couldn't help it. He just saw Jungkook pull up a fierce front at the bar yet here he was, blushing like mad as he said that he loves him.

"Wha-- Why are you laughing at me? I'm serious."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook's face who was trying to put up a serious expression. But it didn't go well with his face still red, and Taehyung ended up laughing even harder.

But before Jungkook could protest more, Taehyung grabbed his shirt and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You don't have to tell me, idiot. I know that. I love you too."

There was a moment of silence before Jungkook spoke up.

"Idiot."

He said as he returned Taehyung's hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first Taekook fic :) The day I wrote this, I was "studying" for an exam and was staring out the window when suddenly it came to me write this. So yeah, I wrote it instead of studying (wow, priorities). I got the inspiration from another fic that I read once. I tried searching for it but I can't find it right now. :( I'll link it here when I find it!
> 
> ___  
> Started writing on 01/28/18 6:41 pm  
> Finished writing on 01/28/18 7:34 pm


End file.
